Lotus Europa (Type 74)
The Lotus Europa is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info The Lotus Europa was introduced in 1966 as a mid-engined sports car with a fiberglass body fully bonded to the chassis, along with four-wheel independent suspension. Initial models (S1/Type 46) used a 1.5-liter Renault A1K inline-4 engine, which was modified for use in the Europa, producing 82 hp; it was mated to a 4-speed manual transmission. These Europas were considerably lightweight compared to later models; the seats and side windows were fixed, features such as door handles or interior door panels were lacking, and the dashboard was made of aluminum. The revised S2/Type 54 Europa was released in 1968, with some similarities to the original version, but with creature comforts such as power windows, adjustable seats, carpeted interior, and polished wooden dashboard. The major change introduced on this model was the body was no longer bonded to the chassis, instead, bolt fasteners held the body to the frame. In 1969, front turn signal lights were mounted between the headlights and conventional door handles were added. Some S2 models were modified for use in the United States; these models have a 80 hp, 1.5-liter Renault 16TL inline-4 engine, as well as modifications to the front suspension and front fenders to increase the headlight height to meet U.S. standards. In 1971, the Europa Special (Type 74) was introduced, with a 1.5-liter Lotus/Ford twin-cam inline-4 engine; it produced 105 hp (U.S. models used a "Big Valve" version of the engine, producing 113 hp and had emissions control). Initial Europa Specials had a 4-speed manual transmission, but once transmission supply was exhausted in 1972, an upgraded 4-speed became standard. The "Big Valve" engine became available on European Europas in 1972. Approximately 100 "Big Valve" Europa Specials were painted black with gold pinstripes to commemorate Lotus's Formula 1 championship and match the colors of the John Player Special Lotus 72 D Formula 1 racer; these cars have a 5-speed manual transmission and special dash plaque. Although production of the Europa Special was intended to be limited, the Europa Special and its pinstripe scheme remained in production. Later cars were offered in other colors in addition to black. The 5-speed manual transmisssion became standard in 1974 and larger brakes were equipped at this point. Production continued through 1975. Choro-Q The Europa is body number 22 in Choro-Q. Notes * The Europa is a buyable body in the game; it costs 500 G. * The side doors do not have an outline on the back end of the doors. * The Europa has white pinstriping around the vehicle. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The Europa is body number 22 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the Europa in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. * Much like the Choro-Q variant of the Europa, the Choro-Q 2 version also has pinstriping. Choro-Q 3 The Europa is body number 033 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Europa in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q HG The Europa is body number 087 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Winning the Duel Race at ''Big Oval/Short Course''HGBodyDC 087.png HGBodyRC 087.png Notes * One of the black color choices for the Europa has gold pinstriping, to correspond to the real-life Europa Special (Type 74), which paid tribute to Team Lotus's 1972 Formula 1 championship by matching the black/gold livery of the Lotus 72 D that ran in Formula 1 that year. Choro-Q HG 2 The Europa is body number Q050 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Notes * The Lotus badge on the front is removed, as well as the door handles. * Also, the rear reads "LOTOS" instead of "LOTUS." Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Europa is body number Q050 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Europa is body Choro-Q068 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Is England in Europe?" Description (NTSC) "The flower of racing."CQHGIV068.jpg CQHGIVR068.jpg Notes * The Europa in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Europa is body Q62. Notes * The Europa in Choro-Q! is similar in design to its Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 counterparts. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles